House of Spirits / House of Blackmail
"House of Spirits / House of Blackmail" is the second episode in Season 2 of House of Anubis. Plot Things aren't looking up for Jerome as he's being played by a 7th grader in the spirit of blackmail. Nina in the meantime, is having odd dreams brought on by a riddle reffering to the Book of Isis and Tears of Gold that she heard from Victor and it looks like the Sibuna gang has their hands full when a powerful entity is released from the cup in House of Spirits. Then in House of Blackmail the dollhouse found earlier is unknowingly haunted. Meanwhile Victor is determined to get his hands on the Book of Isis and tries to get the school to host a travelling Exhibition that he believes will be carrying the mystical book. As for Nina, the entity released gets it malicious ways when it provides her with a difficult decision. Summary The episode House of Spirits starts out with Victor and Eric discovering Nina and Fabian snooping around the Frobisher-Smythe abandoned library. Eric tries to act smooth about it, but Victor, all stressed decided to have a bag search for both of them. Victor lets them leave since no evidence of the book was found. Eric suggested that the place had not been opened for such long time that possibly someone else too the book ages ago. Back at the house, Alfie's cupcakes for Amber are finished baking and burns himself after tasting one. Nina tells Fabian how she wishes she could have more dreams on the riddles. Amber claims she wished to dream about Justin Bieber but instead dreamed of Just a Beaver, and imitating a face. That night, Alfie suprises Amber with the cupcakes he had made, making Amber happy. Amber helps Nina dream of the riddle by using a dream book. Nina dreams she is coming down the Anubis stairs, where she counts down to 5. She turns around from under the chandelier and sees Victor saying "Wipe your tears, child." Nina does so and discovers she is crying tears of gold. She wakes up from the dream and turns to Amber whose face had an allergic reaction to Alfie's raspberry muffins, and screams at the sight. Amber screams as well and asks Nina "What's going on?" and she replies "Your face!". Amber grabs a mirror and looks at her face and screams some more, making Trudy walk in with a pan in her hand saying "Who broke in?" She turns to Amber and screams from seeing her blotchy face. In the morning, Alfie hands her the flowers he had asked Jerome to order, but instead gives her cacti, causing an already frustrated Amber to scream even more. Later on in the episode, Nina's Gran arrives from America. At first, she was suppose to stay at a hotel, but it got flooded and Trudy suggested she should stay at the house. Nina happily remarks "I'm kind of glad the hotel got flooded". After she gets settled, she is showing photo's and stories to some of the house members. Mick and Mara walk into the room announcing they will be off to the movies; before leaving they gesture towards Nina if their double date is still on, but Nina points to her gran as an excuse on why they can't go. Victor angrily walks into the room just as Mickra leaves and screams "Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter!". He stops himself before saying anything else, just as Gran turns around. Victor then shyingly leaves the room. Gran then says "That's him, that's the famous Victor? You didn't tell me he was cute!", which causes everyone to laugh. After these events, Victor is seen in his office looking through some files. Trudy, happy as always, walks in asking if she could clean out the attic, so if any friends or relatives wish to stay it could be used as a guest room and hands him a letter for him. Knowing Victor, he would of said no, but due to the fact that he was very interested into the letter he agreed saying yes multiple times. Trudy decides he is agreeing with her and cleans out the attic. While she is up there,Victor barges in and asks what she is doing and she explains and a closeup of the doll house is seen and the windows start to glow. Meanwhile at school, Victor goes to Mr. Sweet's office screaming that an exhibition, looking to display somewhere, saying something about finding the book of Isis which is what Victor seeks. Victor says the man's name is Gustav and is Mr.Sweet's old collegue. At school, the house is sitting and sees Victor pop in the room practically bowing down to Gustav alongside Mr. Sweet. The House makes fun of him with remakes like: "Wow did you see Victor? He was practically bowing down to him!" - Nina "Eric, have you told him about the history of the house?" - Nina "Do you want to see my pin collection?" - Fabian "Do you want to hear my pin drop?" - Patrica "Look at my raven!" - Mara Alfie finds out about Trudy cleaning out the attic and notices the dollhouse Amber desired in "House of Hello". He alerts his house mates and Amber goes running out looking for the dollhouse, but assumes its too late after seeing the garbage truck taking the trash. Nina tells Fabian she is worried about the cup, which is in the attic. They decide they will check on it that night. That night, Nina sneaks out the room to go on a date with Fabian. They are about to kiss again, but they are interupted by the sounds of where the cup is. Nina opens it and checks it and puts it back. Amber walks in and then leaves. As they sleep, a puff of black smoke is released from where they cup is hidden and goes into Nina's room. The puff is formed behind Nina and takes form of a spirit known as Senkhara. The next day at school, the house walks through the hallways where embarassing photos of Jerome can be seen everywhere, which were posted by his sister Poppy. Jerome tries to explain to his house mates about why he is dressed as a girl in one of the photos. They keep teasing him until Mr. Sweet interrupts by telling them to go to class. Mr. Sweet asks who was responsible for the photos and Jerome takes the blame. Poppy says she will thank him if he gives her back the phone, but Jerome says he will be taking it. That night, Nina hears whispers comming from the attic and decides to investigate. She goes up and checks on the cup. It is safe, but is startled by a woman's voice''. ''Nina turns around and finds out it is a woman telling her thanks for releasing her. She shows Nina glowing Anubis heads on her hands. She tells Nina that soon everyone will know Senkhara's name and Nina must find the Mask of Anubis before anyone else, or she will forfeit her life. After this, the episodes ends with the cliffhanger. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke References *http://houseofanubiswiki.tumblr.com/post/15625955463/the-episode-summarys-for-the-next-4-episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes